The Truth Behind Arizona's Past
by SGAFirenity
Summary: This is following the moment at the end of 6.18. It's going to resolve the baby issues these two are having by bringing up some of Arizona's past. There is something in Arizona's past that is the reason she doesn't want kids. What could it be?
1. Questions of Love

Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to their respectful owners.  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Summary: This is following the moment at the end of 6.18. It's going to resolve the baby issues these two are having by bringing up some of Arizona's past. There is something in Arizona's past that is the reason she doesn't want kids. What could it be?

**Author's Note: **This story of mine was, I don't want to say 'pushed' onto me, but that is the most accurate description. It was a great idea that two girls (you know who you are) nominated me for when we were chatting last Thursday about episode 6.18.

Anyways, this story is going to be going into the past of Arizona Robbins. I am going to be delving into the life of Arizona. I have a great idea to help explain why she doesn't want kids and I hope that when I get to that point that you think so too.

Also I should say that this is somewhat of a prequel to my current fanfic "Memories". Keep in mind you **DON'T** need to read "Memories" to read this fanfic.

Oh and I should give a shout-out to _**autumn_65**_ from Live Journal for helping me decide on an idea. Thank you so much for your help and hopefully continued help if I have issues later on. :D

* * *

**THE TRUTH BEHIND ARIZONA'S PAST**

**CHAPTER 1 - QUESTIONS OF LOVE**

Is love enough? Can it survive anything? Is there really a limit to love? These questions run through the minds of everyone at some point in their lives. Love isn`t just four letters, it`s a declaration of how one feels for another. These words aren`t said lightly either so when they are finally said, it means the world to both people especially when both of them say it.

The question of love usually comes into play during times that some people would think wouldn`t be affected by such a question. Some people say 'I Love You' and then one of them doesn't believe in marriage. Maybe their parents got divorced and because of that they don't believe in marriage. They believe in love but not marriage.

This same question comes into play when the talk of kids comes up. Some want kids. Some have wanted kids since they were kids. Seeing parents playing with their kids at the playground, always wanting to be that parent and because of that, some have always known they wanted kids. Others don't want kids for various reasons. Maybe they lost a sibling in an accident, or maybe they don't like screaming infants. Whatever the reason, they chose not to have children.

Usually in most cases in a relationship, the baby card is the swinging vote for a relationship, the turning point of wanting to spend a lifetime together. The baby talk in most cases is one of two things, a make-it or break-it card. Either both in the relationship want it or they don't. Some work through it and figure out a middle when they don't agree, whereas others don't, they just split.

This question of wondering if love can make it through the talk of babies is currently running through the minds of two women, Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins.

Why this question would be running through the minds of these two women would be a mystery to anyone who met them for the first time. Arizona works with kids, she loves her kids. Callie she has wanted kids ever since she was married to George and probably before that time as well. Yet, this question still remains.

Why?

Why have these two been staring at each other for what seems like hours when it's been mere minutes wondering what the other is thinking. Wondering who will speak first and what will be said. Will it be good or will it be bad?

Will Callie's dreams come crashing down of having a family with the woman she loves, one Arizona Robbins? Will Arizona say the words she's been dreading ever since her girlfriend told her she doesn't want kids? How would she respond?

Tons of questions run through the mind of Callie Torres because she has wanted children for as long as she can remember. To hold a child that not only looks like her but looks like the one she loves would be incredible. It's something Callie has dreamed of having her entire life. Technically Arizona and she can't have a child that looks like both of them because science just doesn't work that way but it doesn't matter to Callie. She has always imagined ever since meeting Arizona of having a miniature Arizona running around. One with bouncy blonde curls, cute little ocean blue eyes, dimples that would make even the meanest of people crack a smile, she has always imagined that.

So after hearing her say that she doesn't want kids, her world came crashing down. In that moment, she didn't know what to say because she has always thought that Arizona would make a perfect mom. She has seen her with her patients, she plays games with them, she celebrates birthdays with them, and she is the ideal mom. Yet, she doesn't want kids.

How can that be? How can someone who loves kids so much not want her own kids? How is that possible?

It just doesn't make any sense to one Calliope Torres.

Arizona on the other hand doesn't want kids. When she told Callie, she felt relief finally getting that off her chest and when she didn't get a response from Callie she figured she was on the same page. That she too didn't want kids.

However in this moment, she was so wrong. She does want kids. Her Calliope wants children and she doesn't. So where does that leave her?

Does that mean that their relationship is now over because she doesn't want what her girlfriend wants? After over a year of crisis after crisis and falling in love with someone she never thought she would fall in love with, could this be the end? Could this love that she has come to be so fond of be over?

What else is there? Do they fight about it? There really isn't anything else they can do. Callie wants children and she doesn't. That's not something you can just get around easily. It's not like fighting over not being there for each other. The talk of babies is a serious matter and is something that can really strain their relationship and not just strain....but end.

How does she say to Callie that she doesn't want kids after hearing her say 'I have to have a baby.'? How does she respond to that? Does she walk away? Does she turn around; walk out the door and leave? Does she run? Erica Hahn did that to Callie once before, she can't do that too. That would be cruel especially with everything they have been through in their relationship.

She wants to cry, she wants to break down right there and cry because for her it feels like the end. It feels like their relationship just ended. As she pulls away from the warmth of her olive hands she can not only see, but feel the hurt that is casting across her Calliope's eyes and face. She caused this hurt, this pain. What should she do now? That is the ultimate question.

The truth would hurt, not only would the truth bring back painful memories for Arizona but there is a chance she would lose everything....again. To relive that memory is too much. In this moment, in this time and place Arizona can't and she won't relive that painful memory. She was hoping she would never have to bring it up because she was hoping that the next woman she fell in love with, wouldn't want kids, but she was wrong. Now she may lose the best thing in her life because of it.

"Say Something?" Callie spoke with hurt evident in her voice. This is all she could muster as she looks upon the woman who just pulled away from her grasp.

Tears begin to fill her eyes as she looks at Callie from a distance wanting so bad to just fall in her warm embrace and cry. But she can't, she can't fall apart not now. "Say what?" Hurt also evident in her voice.

Callie shrugs her shoulders slightly, "Anything. I want to know what you're thinking."

She gains some composure, "You want to know what I'm thinking." Anger replaces hurt in an instant. Tears about to fall from her eyes, "What do you want me to say?"

"I-I don't know I just..." Callie falls off as she sees a tear fall down Arizona's cheek. Wanting so bad to go over and wipe it away and tell her it's okay but she can't.

"You just what....." She sniffs back some of the mucus in her nose. "You thought....hey I'll just tell my girlfriend whom by the way doesn't want kids that you want kids, that you have to have kids..... Is that what you thought?" Another tear falls down her cheek.

She shakes her head slightly, "Arizona, I....." She trails off not knowing really what to say in this moment.

Tears continue to fall from Arizona's deep blue eyes, "I mean...... Where does that leave me?" She shrugs slightly, "You want kids and I don't."

"We can talk about this. Figure out a compromise." She looks at Arizona optimistically hoping that just maybe she will go for it so they can stop this. So that she can walk the few steps to her hurt girlfriend and pull her in for a hug.

"A compromise, that's you're solution. How can we come to a compromise when it's clear...." She looks away for a second as more tears fall before looking back. ".....when it's clear that we have very different views?"

Callie takes a step towards Arizona, "Arizona...." however she pulls back farther. "We can do this. I know that we have different views on the future but we can.....we can work through this. We have made it through so much. Why is this any different?" Now tears begin to form in Callie's eyes as she feels like her world is falling apart right in front of her.

Arizona just looks at Callie not knowing how to respond. Looking at her she sees the hurt that she is clearly causing. With anger gone and in its place emotion, "....It is different. This is about our future, a future I have imagined for months. A big house, with a swimming pool, dogs and maybe even chickens," a small laugh escapes Callie's mouth before going back to serious. "I have imagined this and I have been imagining this for a long time but this......" She motions between them, "this changes everything Calliope. It does. You may not think so but it does."

She takes a deep breath and with all the emotion she can muster she looks into those blue eyes. "Arizona, I love you with all of my heart. And I know it doesn't seem like much, it's only four letters but never, in my entire life have I felt this way, towards anyone. You are my life."

"You say that and I know you mean it but that doesn't matter in this situation. This is about you and me, about how we have different views of a future together. I see one without kids but you see one with kids. To me, it kind of sounds like our relationship may be over." Another tear falls down her cheek as she thinks back to her past. She so badly doesn't want what happened in her past to replay again.

Callie steps closer this time not letting her pull away as she places her hands on her shoulders and looks firmly into her eyes making sure she listens. "Don't say that! I don't want us to be over and I know you don't either. You may say that but you know it's not true."

Arizona pushes Callie's hands off of her shoulders, "You know it is. I know you. It must have at least crossed your mind once or twice." She looks away.

"No, it hasn't. Not once." She sees a hint of hope flash across Arizona's eyes as she turns to look back at her. "I told you, I want _you_ in my life." She smiles at the next thought, "I could see us old and wrinkly and I would still love you with all the fire and passion that I have for you now." A small smile appears on Arizona's mouth. "Yes, I want to have kids and I think if we talk about it that you would too because I think you would make a wonderful mom, probably a better one than me."

"Calliope...." she trails off. "Of course you would make a great mom, I've see you treat little kids with their broken arms. You would definitely make an excellent mom. You would."

Callie smiles, "So would you."

She shakes her head slightly, "I can't. Not with everything I know. I don't think I could handle being on the other end..." _again_ she thinks to herself.

"Arizona, why do you always go to the bad?" She looks at her questionably before continuing with what she knows about the Paediatrics surgeon she fell in love with. "I've seen you with your patients. You play games with them, bring them pudding, celebrate birthdays with them, you would make a perfect mom and yet you don't want kids. Why is that?"

She looks up into those brown eyes she has come to love with such intensity wondering if she would understand why. Understand the truth. Knowing her, she probably would and they would work through it but not now. Not after everything they've been through so far today.

Wiping her eyes with her hands she responds by saying, "I'm going to bed." She tries to walk by Callie but Callie stops her by instinctively grabbing her hand.

"Arizona, we need to talk about this," she holds back some of her fear of losing Arizona.

She looks back at Callie, "Ya we do but not tonight. I've had enough crying for one night. I was going to leave but I can't and I won't so I'm staying. I'm staying here with you. Okay?"

Callie lets go of her hand, "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

She sighs, "I don't know, maybe."

"Are we okay? Should I be worried about us?" She asks cautiously not wanting to know if her fears are going to come true or not.

"For now, we're fine, but after tomorrow.....I don't know." Arizona looks at Callie with as much honesty as she can find.

Callie nods before watching her girlfriend walk into their room to go to sleep. All of her fears still around. Could this be the end of her and Arizona? All because of a baby issue.

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me. I know it was an emotional chapter and the next will probably be emotional as well but trust me, it will get better. **

**Please Leave Me A Review.**

**--SGAFirenity--**


	2. Was it a Reality or a Dream?

**Author's Note: **Okay, please don't kill me, it's another emotional chapter. I'm sorry. It will be getting better from now on though. So please stick by me. Actually, this wasn't even my original idea for this chapter but when I thought about it, it actually, I think works. I hope I was right in doing this.

It has a cliffy for an ending, but I'm hoping that I can get chapter 3 up on Friday if not definitely Sunday. I can't on Thursday because I'll be chatting with Callie/Arizona fans on about the episode. You guys should come out. Maybe we'll talk about this here fanfic. You never know. We did last week.

Oh and I should say for those of you reading my other fanfic "Memories", I will get back to it but for now I'm really stuck on this fic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- WAS IT A REALITY OR A DREAM**

Have you ever had a dream and wondered, did it really happen or was I dreaming? Maybe you wake up angry at someone because in your dream, you had a huge fight with them, and you yourself think it was real. What do you do? Do you give that person the silent treatment, do you yell at them? You do all the things you would do in a real fight. That is until that person tells you it never happened, that is was just a dream.

Then again there are those dreams where you dream of an event that happened to you. A very vivid dream and when you wake up you think 'hey it was just a dream' it never really happened. You wake up and you go on with your day until realize something is wrong, something seems different. Then you find out it wasn't a dream. It was in fact reality. It really did happen. You were just dreaming about it.

Sometimes, okay most of the time you can tell it was just dream because a lot of the times, people don't remember their dreams. They know something happened but they don't remember.

Other times, the dream was completely absurd. Maybe you were watching too much TV or a DVD series before going to bed, and in your dream the characters were there. You're stuck in the day and a life of NCIS or some other great TV show. Those dreams are bizarre but they happen, so clearly those aren't real, they're just dreams.

What about those other dreams people have? The ones where you wake up freaking out, like maybe you think it's a school day and you're late getting up. Maybe its ten o'clock in the morning, you're thinking you're late until you realize or someone tells you it's Saturday, there is no school. So something that you thought was real wasn't.

At night everyone dreams, it's what happens. It's a way of life. Some believe that recurring themes in a dream means that your subconscious is trying to tell you something.

So the question comes down to, how do you ever tell what is real and not real? Was it a dream or was it a reality? Was what you saw something you've feared to do or was it something simple and your brain is trying to tell you something?

*********

Callie wanders into her room, more like their room since Arizona has been practically living with her and Cristina, about a half hour after Arizona did. When she entered she did not expect to see in front of her what she sees right now. She had expected her love to be asleep or at least rolling around trying to sleep but that's not what she sees in front of her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, one Arizona Robbins is looking at the ground clearly in deep thought. Not only that but sitting right beside her is a duffel bag filled with what she can only imagine is her clothes.

_Is she leaving? I thought she said she was going to stay. She said we were going to talk about this. _She ponders as she looks upon the woman in front of her. A few tears form in hers. _She can't be leaving; she wouldn't do that to me.... Would she? _

"Arizona...." she trails off taking a step closer to her.

She finally looks up from the floor, her blue eyes connecting with Callie's brown eyes that are filled with emotion. Callie looks into her eyes trying to find out if she can find out the truth without asking the question she dare not speak aloud. In her beautiful blue eyes all she sees is bitterness, and anger, two emotions she would never describe her Arizona as.

Callie tries again trying to form words, "Arizona.....what......what are you doing? Why do you....." she looks for the right words but can't find them as her fear of losing Arizona comes back again.

".....Look like I'm leaving?" she asks bluntly with no emotion what-so-ever before she looks back towards the floor.

Callie ignores the bluntness, "Ya, you said we were going to talk about this. How can we do that if you leave?"

Still looking at the floor, "I can't deal with this. With what's going on with us right now."

She shakes her head not believing the love of her life, "I don't believe you." Callie finds some composure and stands tall, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with me!" She says with emotion straight from the heart.

Callie waits hoping and hoping she doesn't look her in the eye because if she does then her fears will come true. All her fears of hoping and wishing that Arizona was the one will come crashing down around her.

If that is in fact what happens she might have to leave, leave this city, leave this state because so many people have hurt her here so far. Too many have come, hurt her and left. If Arizona does it, then this is the end of the road for Callie. Maybe she'll move back to Miami or maybe she'll start off her life in a whole other state.

Her fears do come crashing down as her love, her future and her life turns to face her. Her blue eyes gleaming in the dim light of the room, "I don't want to be with you!" Anger filled in her voice as tears form in her eyes.

It feels as though her heart was ripped out of her chest and stomped on by the very woman she has wanted to call family ever since the words 'I Love You' came out of her mouth. Tears fall down her cheeks, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," she continues to stare down Callie from the edge of the bed.

Emotions fill Callie's face, "Arizona, you can't."

"And yet, I do," anger in her tone as she turns her gaze away from Callie.

Callie can't seem to find the words to say except "I love you."

She looks back at Callie, "That may be, but it doesn't matter." She finally gets up from the bed, "Not anymore." Without hesitation she walks past Callie out the bedroom door.

At first Callie let's her go but realizes she can't give up, she goes after her into the living room, "You can't just leave."

Arizona turns around abruptly, "And why not!? We're over, do you not get it? We're done, through, over, it's the end."

"I won't believe it, because the Arizona I know doesn't run away," Callie looks into her deep blue eyes trying to get to her. Trying to convince her that they can do this, they can make it through this, they just need to talk.

She drops her bag on the ground and crosses her arms in front of her, "The Arizona you know is gone. She was, the moment you ripped her world away from her."

Callie furrows her eyebrows, "I didn't do that."

"Yes you did," anger so evident in her tone. "The moment you told me you wanted kids when you **KNOW** that I don't want kids. That's when my world ended, **YOU** did this to me. So don't go blaming me for this when this is all on you." She uncrosses her arms to point at Callie. "You destroyed us! You were the one to decide things without discussing them. The thing that really gets me is, you know that. You know we've been drifting for some time now. Yet, you decide to tell me you want kids. A little self-absorbed don't you think. I mean..." she drifts off for the first time. Emotion finally enticing her now as the emotions of this situation finally engulfs her, "...where did I fit into your perfect little picture?"

Callie stares at her stunned not knowing what to say to that.

"That's what I thought," a tear falls down her cheek. "I don't fit in your picture. Clearly I never fit into your world."

Callie steps closer, "Yes you do. I can't imagine living my life without you."

Arizona nods slightly, "That may be, but living a lie would be too hard for me. I can't imagine living with a lie could you?"

"Arizona, that's why if we talk about this we could, I don't know.....figure out something." She looks into the blue eyes she has gotten lost in too many times to count. Hoping so badly that Arizona doesn't do what she has been dreading this entire night.

"Figure something out! That's you're brilliant idea?" She shakes her head slightly. "Is that what you did with George or Erica, _figure_ something out? From what I know, you didn't. So what makes our situation different?"

She can't understand what's she's hearing from Arizona. This isn't her. She would never say something like this even in anger. "We are different from them. I have_ never_ in my entire cared for someone the way I care for you, that's what's different. You should know that." A tears escapes down her cheek as she tries to hold back the emotions she is feeling in this moment.

Arizona shakes her head as she picks her bag up from the ground not wanting to show the emotion she too is feeling, "It's too late for that. We've been fighting enough. Goodbye Callie." With that she turns around without a second look and opens the door but something stops her from exiting, she hears a voice.

"Callie?" Callie's voice breaks at hearing her nickname.

Arizona turns back for what will probably be the last time, "I don't deserve to call you by your full name anymore." Turning back around, she walks through the door slamming it on her way out.

Callie falls onto the ground onto her knees in a heap of tears. "She left me. Arizona, of all people left me." Her emotions overtake her and she curls up into a ball on the floor for hours.

********

Her eyes open in an instant as she abruptly sits up, "Whoa...."

She takes in her surroundings and realizes she's in her room. Bringing her hand up to rub her eyes to make sure she is in fact in her room she looks again and realizes, yes she's in her room. "I must have had a nightmare."

She slowly lies back down on the bed against her comfy pillows. "Good thing my conversation with Arizona didn't happen like that," she whispers very quietly to herself as she rolls over on her left to wrap her right arm around Arizona's waist.

As she reaches she realizes something is missing, one of her eyes peeks open and she realizes Arizona isn't there. Not only is Arizona not there but her side of the bed is made. Callie begins to wonder if her dream wasn't just a nightmare but a reality. She sits up as it dawns on her, she dreamed of what just transpired between her and Arizona.

Tears begin to form in her eyes again as the emotion of losing the one she loves comes back to haunt her. "I still can't believe she left," she barely even whispers as she holds back a sob.

Her head falls into her hands as she lets it out. All of this is happening because of a stupid baby issue.

Minutes fly by and before she knows it she isn't letting anymore tears out, either that or she has cried out all of her tears. Either way, she is finding herself wiping away the tears from her cheeks and getting out of bed to get some comfort food. She won't exactly be sleeping tonight anyway. Minus well watch a sad, romance movie like "_A Walk to Remember_" or "_The Titanic_" while eating something. Ice cream would be the best but she usually didn't buy ice cream unless she needed it for some kind of recipe.

She walks into the kitchen straight for the fridge completely unaware of the other person in the room. Opening the fridge door she peers in looking for some kind of comfort food, "What should I eat?" She asks herself out loud not caring who heard her.

"I'm eating cereal."

_That voice._ Callie stops looking and stares into it frozen. _It can't be. _Her eyebrows furrows as she cautiously stands up and turns around to see who is talking to her. Her eyes widen as her mouth opens slightly....at the person in front of her.

"What? I can't eat my own cereal." The person questions looking at Callie like maybe she's insane or maybe lost her mind.

* * *

**Was it a Reality or a Dream? And who is this mystery person at the end? **

**Review and tell me your thoughts. **

**--SGAFirenity--**


	3. I'll Always Be There For You

**Author's Note: **So I was having some issues with this chapter that's why it took a little longer to get up on here. I'm sorry for that but I think I've got it the way I want it now. It's a little shorter than the rest of my chapters so far but I wanted to end it where I ended it.

Anyways as for whom you all thought was eating cereal. You are about to find out very soon. First though, I would like to say I was a little shocked at who you all thought it was. It would have made sense to me if you all thought Cristina but none of you thought that. The main one on most of your minds was Erica Hahn, which really shocked me. I never expected that.

However between this site and Live Journal, this member hoped it and they were right about who is eating the cereal: **luvlexi714** from . Way to go, you got it right. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU**

"No, you can..." she trails off still a little confused. _Why is she here? I thought she left. _

"I'm sorry that was rude of me to say." She drops her spoon into her cereal. "I guess I'm still boiling over the fight we had in my dream. The whole reason why I am out here eating cereal in the first place, I'm trying to calm down so that I don't flip out on you. I guess that failed miserably." An apologetic smile graces her lips.

Callie looks at the blonde sitting in front of her, "It's alright Arizona. I'm still a little confused why you're here."

Arizona stares at Callie confused, "Um...I'm here all the time, why is it so shocking that I would be sitting here eating cereal."

Realizing how she asked that question she decides to drop the whole situation. "You're not the only one who had a fight in a dream," She says grabbing a bowl from the cupboard before going to sit next to Arizona to pour a bowl of cereal.

Arizona watches the _Lucky Charms_ trickle into Callie's bowl noticing something is a little off with her. Callie is focused on the cereal clearly trying to mask her feelings. She looks up into those brown eyes she has come to love to look into everyday and notices something is wrong. Something she doesn't usually see in her eyes. It's a look of hurt, and pain.

A couple hours earlier, she saw a lot of this look when they were fighting about their baby issues but she's never seen this look after she wakes up. Which can only mean one thing, "It wasn't just a fight was it? It was a nightmare. I can tell from the look in your eye Calliope."

_Phew, that dream really was a dream. She just used my full name. _Relief covers her features. She nods at Arizona's questions, "Ya, it was."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She places the cereal box back down on the counter, "It doesn't matter. You and me, we're in this weird place and I don't want to make it worse by bringing up my issues as well. We have enough issues as it is. So just forget about it." Her gaze averts from Arizona's as she pours some milk into her bowl.

_Forget about it? _"I can't do that." Callie freezes at this, holding her spoon midway from her bowl to her mouth. "We might be having our issues but that doesn't mean we quit talking about the things that matter. Now come on, tell me what happened?"

Callie drops her spoon back in her bowl, before looking back over at Arizona "B-Basically you left after we had another huge argument about practically the same things we argued about earlier." She quickly spouts wanting to get it over with as she averts her gaze again knowing what is probably to come.

"I left?" She asks quirking her eyebrows up. "I thought I made it clear that I would _never _do that..."

She looks back, "I know that. I know you would never do that to me but...." She trails off not wanting to say what she should say.

"But?" She nudges on wanting to know what is hurting her girlfriend so much that she won't even look at her.

"But that doesn't mean there isn't a part of me that _fears_ it. You've told me countless times that you aren't going anywhere and of course I believe you but after what happened earlier, I think my mind was thinking something entirely different. That you would leave and it showed me that in a terrible dream. Did I believe it....? Yes because when I woke up....." She finally directs her gaze to Arizona in which Arizona can see some tears beginning to form, "You weren't there. So I believed what I saw."

"Oh Calliope, come here," Getting up from her seat, she pulls Callie in for a tight hug to let her know she's real. That even though in her dream she left, she was still here. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." Gently she places a kiss on top of her head. She pulls back and locks eyes with Callie, "No matter what is going on with you and me, know that I will always be there for you."

Callie smiles, "You know it goes both ways Arizona."

Arizona sits back down in her chair, "I don't know what you mean." Picking up her spoon, it's her turn to avert her gaze away as she plays with the marshmallows in her bowl.

She tilts her head to the side, "I know you know what I'm talking about. You're in here for similar reasons are you not?"

Slightly she shakes her head no, "I don't know what you're talking about." _Why is she doing this to me? She knows I clearly don't want to talk about it and yet she won't drop it. _

Now to any normal person, they would have taken this as an 'I don't want to talk about it' type thing but not Callie. Like Arizona she can tell when something is bothering her girlfriend. Right now something is deeply bothering her. Just in the way she seems distant even though they are sitting right next to each other. Or the fact that she won't look her in the eyes.

This is not normal Arizona behaviour. Not even after 'a nightmare' behaviour, this is an all new kind of emotion that Callie has never seen on Arizona. It's a mixture of emotions.

Callie has seen her sad, like when she lost Wallace, angry, like when they fought about her not being their during the Wallace situation, happy, like when she is with any of her patients. She has seen so many emotions from one Arizona Robbins but this, this emotion is different.

What's odd about this emotion is that Callie has only ever seen it on the families of people whom have lost somebody dear to them. Sometimes she would go to the grocery store and see these families and she would see this sad, depressed basically emotionless person and that's what she sees on Arizona. It doesn't make any sense though. Yes, Callie knows Arizona lost her brother 2 years ago but she has somewhat worked past it and still is this happy little PED's surgeon rolling around on her heely's. Yet this emotion is evident on Arizona's features right now.

Why is that?

"Arizona, you know you can talk to me about anything. So come on tell me the truth. What happened in your dream?" Sincerely she asks wanting to know why Arizona is feeling these emotions.

A tear that Arizona didn't even realize she was holding back falls down her right cheek.

Callie instinctively brushes it away with her thumb. Now she is more worried about what she is about to here because it's not like Arizona to just fall apart out of nowhere. True, she did when Callie surprised her with a surprise party for her birthday but that was different. In that moment, she was already in a sad place so when she felt the presence of all those people she broke down. Whereas in this moment, right now, she was just comforting Callie and so it doesn't make sense for her to break down so fast.

"We were fighting about my past," her gaze still staring at her cereal bowl. "The fact that I haven't told you about some things that you should really know." Her spoon falls into the bowl. "I should have told you but I....."

Callie sits there patiently waiting for Arizona to continue not wanting to force her into telling her what she saw in her dream.

"It's just.... There are things about my past that I try not to remember because of the pain that went with them. That I couldn't stop from happening. I'm a doctor and I couldn't...." She trails off remembering the look in the young boy's eyes as his life slowly slipped away from her.

"You couldn't what?" She places a comforting hand on Arizona's back, rubbing small circles to hopefully calm her some.

Another tear falls, "I couldn't save him. I wasn't allowed to and because of it, I lost him."

"Arizona, we lose patients all the time and I know how losing your patients gets to you but why would I be angry at something like...."

"NO!" Her gaze looks back at Callie's full force. "You were angry because I didn't tell you about him! He's the soul reason I don't want kids. I don't want to have what happened happen again. I can't." Her voice fills with more emotion, "_I.... _Don't want to _lose_ you too."

Callie shakes her head, "You won't ever lose me."

Arizona shakes her head too, "That's what you said in my dream."

"Tell me what happened. Who is this 'he' you keep referring too?" She asks curiously because this 'he' is the whole reason she is in this state. To be honest, she can't stand seeing her like this.

"He...... He was my..... my...."

Buzz, her pager goes off on the counter. Quickly she wipes her eyes so she can see what the page says when Callie's goes off in front of them as well. Callie reaches for it, it reads: _Trauma in the ER. _

A minute or so goes by and there is no Cristina bursting out of her bedroom, "Hmm....must not be multiple trauma's since Cristina hasn't been paged." She looks over at Yang's room and just sees darkness. "Yup, she should have been out here by now." Looking back at Arizona, "Maybe you and I have a joint case?" She says optimistically, trying to lighten her mood.

She succeeds slightly when a small smile appears on Arizona's features.

"We'll talk about _this_," she motions between them, "...later. Now we better get moving."

With that they head back into Callie's bedroom to change into their normal clothes before literally running across the street to the hospital.

* * *

**I know it's another cliff hanger. Who do you think Arizona is referring too? Leave me a review.**

**--SGAFirenity--**


	4. Matt's Resemblance

**Author's Note: **Okay so this one has somewhat of a cliff hanger sort of. I'm really into the cliff-hangers, I don't know but it does reveal some more of Arizona's past. The ending is sad so watch out for those of you who cry easily.

Next chapter will reveal a LOT. It will really explain why Arizona doesn't want kids. First enjoy Chapter 4.

Oh and I should say I don't have any medical knowledge besides what I hear/see on Grey's Anatomy and what I read on Wikipedia. I also don't have a beta so mistakes are all mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - MATT'S RESEMBLANCE**

Callie and Arizona rush into the ER wearing their dark blue scrubs looking for the patient they were paged for.

"Oh good, Dr, Robbins your here," Avery rushes up to Arizona unaware of Callie behind. He knows of Arizona's talents of getting a kid to stop screaming and was too eager to get her to get him to stop.

"What do we have?" Arizona looks at Avery sternly turning off all the hurt and fear she was feeling mere minutes earlier.

Walking along side Arizona towards trauma 1, "We have a 7 year old boy with what looks to be a broken arm. We're not a 100% sure that's it's broken because of his age so we paged Dr. Torres too. Do you know where she is—"He looks up and finally see Callie following them, "Oh Dr. Torres, I didn't see you there."

Callie shakes off the fact that she was basically forgotten, "Do we know what happened?"

"Um..." he nervously looks at the chart in his hands. "His parents said he fell down the stairs because he was too excited to see what the Easter Bunny brought him. Apparently he hit the ground pretty hard and was complaining that he couldn't move his wrist anymore."

"Alright," Arizona nods as Avery hands her the chart before entering Trauma 1 with Callie and Avery following behind. Putting on a smile she looks towards the screaming boy, "Hi..." she looks at the chart to see his name: Matthew. "Matthew....I'm Doctor Robbins, the Paediatric surgeon on-call, this is Dr, Torres." She points to Callie who is on the other side of the bed.

From where Callie is standing, without touching the boy, she observes his arm and sees some swelling surrounding his wrist.

The little boy stops his crying to look at the cheery happy blonde woman in front of him, "My name is Matt." Sniff. "My arm.....it really.....really....hurts."

"Okay, well we're going to give you something for the pain." She looks over at the nurse coming in with an IV bag and needle. She looks back at Matt with a glint in her eye, "The thing is we have to put this needle into your arm to give you the medicine."

He begins to whimper again, "I don't like needles."

Arizona places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Well see this isn't any normal needle."

"It isn't..." he looks at her curiously.

She shakes her head, "No it isn't. See by letting this nice nurse put this in your arm you'll become an honorary member."

He looks at her intrigued a smile tugging at his lips, "Member of what?"

She leans in close so he thinks only he can hear and whispers, "A secret society."

"A secret society?" He whispers back, "For what?"

She leans back, "That's classified."

"What do you mean it's classified?" The boy furrows his brow as he is completely unaware of his pain now.

"You're not a member of the society so I can't just _tell_ you what it is. It wouldn't be a secret then....now would it?"

He sighs in defeat, "No."

"Now I'm not going to lie to you Matt, becoming a member of this society, it's a little painful. It will pinch when it goes in but that's how it works. Plus one little pinch gains you....let's say _two_ lollipops from me. Let's think of it like an initiation. If you pass, you will join the society, how does that sound?" She looks at Matt seeing his face light up.

His blue eyes gleaming and to Callie's surprise the boy has dimples as well. He looks a lot like Arizona except he has brown hair instead of blonde. _What a coincidence? Does Arizona have a child I don't know about?_ She questions this as the needle is being put into his arm.

As Arizona said, it pinched a little bit but with his excitement he barely even felt it. Who wouldn't want to have a needle be put in them if they got to join a secret society?

"There, all done." She pulls out two lollipops from her pocket. "These are for you."

He happily accepts them, "So when do I get to hear about the society?"

"You will as soon as you let Dr. Torres here," She motions to Callie on her right, "examine your arm and then I will tell you about the society, deal?"

He nods crazily as he looks over to his left at Callie.

"Okay Matt, could you hold out your arm for me to look at?" She asks calmly hoping he won't start crying again.

He looks at Arizona and she slightly nods. "Okay, as long as you don't hurt it."

"I won't," she answers him as she gently examines his arm trying not to hurt him more.

*********

After examination of the arm she comes to a conclusion of his arm.

"It looks to me like he has what is called a 'Greenstick Fracture'." His parents look at her confused. "It most commonly occurs in children because their bones aren't fully developed yet. The bone hasn't quite broken but it has partially broken. We should probably get an X-ray just to be sure but if I'm right, he'll need a cast for a couple of months for it to heal." She looks at Matt, "but we'll make sure it's a coloured, maybe blue." His face lights up. "The best thing about a cast Matt is that you can draw on it with markers or put stickers on it."

"Really?" He asks excited for his cast.

Callie nods, "Ya." She turns to Dr. Avery, "Set him up for an X-ray for his left wrist. Page me when you get the results."

He nods, "Okay."

Matt turns back to Arizona as Dr. Avery leaves the room, "So are you going to tell me about the society now?" He looks at her anxiously.

Arizona looks at Callie before looking back at Matt, "Well you see this society isn't for just anyone so you should be very happy you got in."

Callie leans in closer to Matt and whispers, "She lies, I found a way around the system to get in without doing the initiation first." She winks at him.

"You did?"

"Ya, but don't tell Dr. Robbins," Arizona looks at her curiously wondering what she just whispered to their patient, "Because I could get in a lot of trouble."

"What are you two whispering about?" She looks between the two.

Callie stands up straight, wide-eyed, "Nothing. Please continue with what you were saying."

Arizona eyes Callie, "Anyways, as I was saying, not everyone can get into this society." Callie and Matt snicker at Callie's earlier comment. "So when you do get in, you get a special certificate to prove you are in the society."

"Awe....just a certificate," he whines.

Arizona shakes her head, "Not just that but when you are part of the society, special things happen to you without you even realizing it."

He looks at her wide-eyed, "Like what?"

"I don't know. It's different with every person. For me, I met the most wonderful person in the world," she makes eye contact with Callie. "In more ways than one, this person has changed my life."

His smile widens, "Really? So that could happen to me. Something great will happen?"

She nods, "Sometime down the road your moment will happen. Something special or incredible will happen. However you have to be patient, it could come at any moment. Could take hours, days or even years, you just have to be patient enough to wait. Trust me the wait is worth it."

Callie's smile widens knowing that who Arizona is referring to is her.

"Anyways, Dr. Torres and I will come back when you've had your x-rays done, sound good Matt?" Arizona asks looking at the little boy.

He nods cheerfully, "Okay."

With that Arizona and Callie exit the room.

As they turn a corner out of earshot of any nurses Callie finally breaks the silence, "Thanx for that back there."

Arizona smiles slightly, "Well, it's true." She stops in her tracks to look Callie right in the eyes. "You mean a _lot_ to me. I would hate to lose you."

"Speaking of losing me, are you going to tell me who this 'him' you were referring to earlier," Arizona turns and begins walking again. Callie catches up to her and stops her, "We have to talk about this."

"Ya we do, but could we talk about it later. I'd rather not do this here at the hospital." She looks into Callie's brown eyes pleadingly. Maybe just maybe she will take the hint and back off.

Callie sees the look in her girlfriend's eyes and drops the subject to something more cheery, "So, secret society huh?"

That dimple smile that Callie loves so much appears, "Ya, and no laughing it's a real society. What I want to know is how you got in without my knowledge. I am the leader and yet, I didn't know you were a member. How come that is?"

Seeing that she is clearly joking Callie plays along, "Oh you are not going to crack me Arizona. Just know that I have my ways of getting into secret societies." She wraps her arm around Arizona's shoulders.

"I see." She glares at her. "Well you should know that you have missed some events....some _good_ events." Her eyebrow rises up mischievously.

"Oh ya, what events would that be?" She asks playing along with her little game.

"I think you can think of what kinds of events," her smile turns to a grin as Callie realizes what she is talking about. This brings a slight blush to Callie's cheeks.

*********

After forty-five minutes, Callie and Arizona walk back into Matt's room after being paged that the x-rays were done.

Callie walks up to the side of his bed with her supplies for a cast, "Alright Matt, I was correct with my diagnosis and you will need a cast." She turns to his parents, "He'll have to keep it on for a couple of months. If it heals quickly, it could turn into weeks. That means no gym for a while, and he must keep it elevated as much as possible." She turns back to Matt, "Okay buddy that means no climbing trees or running down stairs anymore, alright?"

He nods before looking over at Arizona, "Do you have my certificate Dr. Robbins?" He looks at her noticing that she looks a little lost.

Arizona can't help but stare at the little boy. Not until now did she see the resemblance. For the first time since she got on this case she took the time to look at the boy. His brown hair, combined with his blue eyes, he looked too familiar. He looked like someone, a little boy she used to know. A patient she couldn't save. A patient they wouldn't let her save.

She sees his mouth moving and realizes he's talking to her but by the time she snaps into reality he has stopped talking, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you have my certificate," he asks.

"Right," she pulls out a rolled up paper from her pocket. Handing him the paper, "I now announce that you are an honorary member of the secret society of Seattle Grace – Mercy West Hospital Max." She smiles showing off her dimples as he unrolls the paper.

Matt looks at it all excited completely missing the fact that she just called him Max.

His parents however noticed. His mom speaks up, "Um...his name is Matt."

"What?" Arizona looks at her confused. _Did I not Say Matt?_

The woman steps closer to the bed coming to stand next to Callie who is prepping his wrist for the cast. "You just called my son Max....his name is Matt."

Arizona looks at her shocked, _why did I do that? He's been gone for so long. _"Oh, I'm sorry; I have another patient named Max." She apologizes, "I have another patient who looks similar to Matt. I must have just gotten the names mixed up. It's been a long day. I'm sorry about that."

Callie looks over at Arizona confused. _Arizona doesn't have a patient named Max. Why is she lying to a patient's mother? Who is this Max? _Her eyebrow furrows in confusion and she knows Arizona sees it. She can tell because Arizona averts her eyes from Callie's stare.

"Alright, well I guess you don't need my help do you Dr. Torres?" She asks not wanting to be stuck in a room filled with more awkwardness.

Callie shakes her head, "No, there's really nothing else you can do Dr. Robbins." Still looking at her quite confused as to why she lied.

She nods slightly, "Okay, well Matt, I guess it was nice meeting you." She brings a bright smile to her face, "It's nice to have a new member to the society," she says as she sticks out her hand.

He pulls his gaze away from the very colourful certificate and shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you to Dr. Robbins. Thank you for this," he raises the certificate, "and the lollipops."

"You are very welcome. Just make sure you don't lose that now because if you do....well how will you ever prove you were in a secret society?" She raises her eyebrow questionably.

His smile widens, "I won't. Thanx again."

She then pulls out a stick from her pocket, "Here." She hands him a smiley face sticker. "This is for your cast. It's for you to remember me by and for you to look at whenever you feel in pain or just want to feel happy."

He gawks at the sticker, "Thank you Dr. Robbins." He turns to his parents, "Mom Dad, look what Dr. Robbins gave me?"

"We see that Matt, now why don't you let Dr. Torres finish putting your cast on so that you can stick it on?"

"Okay," he gives up as her looks on at his sticker.

Arizona looks at Matt again looking at the resemblance of the little boy she used to know. Emotions overwhelm her and she feels the need to leave, "Alright.....I guess I'll just leave you to put the cast on him Dr. Torres." She looks to Callie holding back the emotion she is feeling.

Unfortunately Callie can see right through her and can tell something is wrong. She watches Arizona leave but can't help but go after her, "I'm sorry I will be right back, okay Matt?"

He nods his head as he looks on at his certificate and sticker.

"Arizona!" She calls after her. Callie can tell she has heard her when she freezes in her step. "Are you okay?" She asks her coming around in front of her trying to look her in the eyes but failing miserably.

She nods, "I'm fine. Go, do your job, I'll be at your apartment. We'll talk then, okay?"

"Okay," she agrees even though she doesn't like leaving her girlfriend when she is clearly upset about something. _What could she be upset about? Is she still upset about her dream? _

Callie unfortunately does as Arizona said and goes back to put the cast on the little boy while Arizona walks away from Callie without even a glance.

*********

Callie walks into her apartment just as the sun is rising and the light from the sun is lighting up the apartment. Light bouncing off the fridge in the kitchen, off the stool her beautiful girlfriend is sitting on. As she steps farther into the room, she notices something in her girlfriend's hand. It looks to be a picture. It looks to be a wallet size picture, the same size as the one Callie keeps with her at all times of Arizona.

She approaches her girlfriend, placing her jacket and purse on the couch. "Who is that?" She looks at the picture as she sits down in the stool beside her.

Arizona finally looks at Callie, face filled with tear stains. She had clearly been crying, her eyes all puffy, "This is Max." A tear falls down her cheek at the memory of him.

"Okay," she wipes away the tear with her thumb as it falls down her cheek. "Who is Max? Was he a patient of yours?"

Arizona shakes her head, "No, he wasn't a patient of mine. They wouldn't let me be his doctor." She looks back at the picture as the memory of not being able to help him comes rushing back.

"_There has to be something you can do for him...." tears fall down her cheeks. "I mean he's only 2 years old, he hasn't experienced life yet." She holds back a sob, "You can't let him die." _

"_Dr. Robbins, there isn't a cure for the Alexander Disease, you know that. I would bet you did a TON of research too. Your doctor instincts kicked in and you hit the books, you probably know more about this disease than I do. So you know there isn't a cure." He places a hand on her shoulder in hopes of comforting her. _

"_NO! I won't believe it! I can't lose him, I can't. Please," she begs. "Please save him Dr. Simmons." _

_Just then they hear the code blue alarm go off in the room she had just come out of. Dr. Simmons and her run towards the room. They try and try to bring him back, shocking him over and over again until they give up....the flat-line echoing throughout the room. _

More tears fall from Arizona eyes, "I couldn't save him. He died." A tear falls on the picture she is holding. A picture of a cute little boy with bright blue eyes and dimple smile just like Arizona's only he had dark hair.

Callie leans closer placing a comforting hand on her back and rubbing small circles hoping to ease her pain. It does somewhat as she feels her release some of her tenseness. "Arizona, was he more that a patient?"

She finally looks back at Callie again, "He....he was....." A sob is let out not being able to say it out loud.

"You can tell me." Callie urges on wanting to know what is causing so much pain in her girlfriend.

Another tear falls down her cheek, "Max was my son."

* * *

**I bet none of you were expecting that. Leave me A Review about it. **

**--SGAFirenity--**


	5. It's Because of You

**Author's Note: **Okay, don't kill me, this chapter is _WAY_ shorter than what I usually post but really if I would have made it longer it probably wouldn't be so good.

Plus don't worry I'm hoping to write and post the last chapter of this, chapter 6, in the next day or so because at first I just wanted to end it. Now however because of 6.20 and that story called "_Muddy Buddy"_, I've been inspired to write a sequel to this. And so I just want to end this story because in the sequel is where a lot of the happy moments are going to be.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU...**

Callie looks at her stunned. _He was her....son._ Her mouth slightly opens in shock as her eyes go wide. Out of all the things she was thinking Arizona was going to say to her...this was not one of them. Arizona, the girl that doesn't want kids has previously had a son.

"He was the cutest little boy. He lit up my day everyday with his cute little smile and laugh. Everything about him showed what kids are and what they're like. He made me love my job, even more. But when...." She shakes her head at the memory as she looks back down at the picture. "When he was diagnosed with the Alexander's Disease when he was only a year and half, it broke my heart. My son was going to die."

_This is why she doesn't want kids._ Callie looks at her girlfriend watching her fall apart in front of her. Her beautiful, perky, happy all the time curly blonde girlfriend, losing the cheer that she always sees on her face in an instant.

"I did as any surgeon did and did my research but....there was no cure. I couldn't...." She drags off not being able to finish the sentence.

"It's okay. You don't need to say it. I get it. You did everything you could have. But you have to know....that won't happen again. Our baby won't get Alexander Disease or end up in your NICU. He or she won't and if they do...." Arizona's eyes slowly look back over at Callie. "....I won't leave you."

"Callie...you don't understand!" Arizona stands up abruptly.

_Callie, _she mouths her nickname to herself in shock. _Arizona doesn't call me by my nickname. _

"What if it's hereditary? What if our baby gets the same disease and we...we have to watch him or her die? What if that happens? I _can't _watch my son or daughter die again! I can't! That's why I don't want kids. And I know you want kids and I can't give you them. I don't want them. I did in the past but now I don't. I don't want _you_ to give up your dream for...._me._" She turns around and walks away creating distance between them.

However Callie isn't going to give up so easily. "Maybe you're right." She watches Arizona freeze in her tracks, right in the doorway to Callie's bedroom. "Maybe I should do that....maybe I should leave you and find someone who wants a baby and have a baby with them." She notices Arizona tense up again. "I could do that_....but I can't_." It barely comes out as a whisper but Arizona still hears it.

"_You_ are my dream, Arizona. And yes, I want a baby, I've wanted baby for as long as I can remember....." Tears begin to form in her eyes as she stares at Arizona's back from where she is sitting. "But I want a baby with you.....not with someone else. _You_ are my dream. You always have been. Ever since you kissed me in that dirty bar bathroom. _You_ had the courage to come in there and fix a broken girl, put her back together again. And for that, I'm grateful because I was broken for a _long_ time._ You_ did that."

Slowly she stands up wanting to make Arizona know she's who she wants to be with. She doesn't want to be with someone else. "Do you want to know why I want a baby?" She watches as Arizona slowly turns around to face Callie.

Arizona averts her gaze not wanting to look into the eyes of her potentially ex-girlfriend.

"I don't just want a baby. I want..._your _baby." She slowly makes her way closer to Arizona. A small smile graces Callie's lips, "I want a cute little boy or girl with your bouncy blonde curls," her hand runs through Arizona's hair. "And your amazing dimples that make my knees go weak almost every time you smile." A dimpled smile appears. "Yeah, just like that. Sparkling ocean blue eyes that make my heart melt every time you look at me. That's why I want a baby Arizona. I want a mini you."

Their eyes connect and Callie can see the love in them.

"I want to have those silly arguments when our kid sees you wearing those roller skate shoes, and wants a pair. Of course we would get a pair or more like _you _would get them a pair." Arizona smiles at the thought. "I want to treat all the broken bones that I'll have to fix because our kid fell because of the roller skate shoes or played too hard at the playground. I want to watch you read a story to our kid because I bet that you would do voices and maybe act it out too. You would make a great mom. _We_ would _make_ great parents."

"Callio-"

Callie places a finger on her lips, "If I have wait years for that, I will because you are who I want to be with." She pulls her finger away to let Arizona speak.

"Calliope, you do realize I may never want kids right? I mean you are essentially giving up your dream....._for me_." She puts emphasis on the last two words as she looks up into those brown orbs she has come to love so very much.

She slowly nods, "I know that and I get it. But the potentiality of having kids is better than a definite no. Plus you know you want a miniature me." A smile appears as she chuckles slightly.

Arizona smiles too at the thought of having a mini Callie in their life.

For Arizona, ever since she was young she has wanted kids but ever since Max, that dream went away. However with Callie, that dream is starting to re-emerge into her life. She may not admit it, maybe not yet, but that dream is becoming more and more real again. Callie is right, the disease isn't hereditary but there's always that fear that it will happen again. That she and Callie will have a kid with the same disease and he or she will die.

Really she shouldn't hold onto Callie because there is a chance that she will never want kids again but Callie won't let her go. She can't and quite frankly, neither can Arizona. She never wants to let go of her. So maybe down the road, just maybe, she will change her mind and give into her childhood dream. Have kids with Calliope Iphigenia Torres.

"So, can we stop with the fighting?" Callie wipes at the tears in her eyes. "I thought you and I were going to watch a movie last night?"

Arizona smiles as she wipes her tears away too. Realizing that there is no way Callie and her are going to break up any time soon she decides to just bask in this feeling now. She wants her now and maybe down the road she won't but right she wants to be with her. So she gives in and answers her question, "Right, we were going to watch _Shrek 2 _right?"

Callie hangs her head, "Ugh....really?" She brings her head back up, "I thought it was my turn to choose a movie because we watched _Shrek_ last time. Weren't we going to watch _Transformers 2_?"

Arizona quirks her eyebrow, "No I don't think so, I'm pretty sure we were going to watch _Shrek 2_." A sly smile appears trying to convince Callie she is right even though she knows she's not. It really is Callie's turn to choose the movie but she really wants to watch a movie that will lift her spirits. So that it can help bring back the happy, bouncy side of her.

"Uh-huh...sure," she wraps her arm around Arizona's shoulders.

Arizona looks at her all innocent, "Ya, I'm quite sure that is what we decided to watch."

Callie raises an eyebrow, "Fine, we'll watch _Shrek 2_ because well......everything that's been going on but next time we are watching the movie I want to watch, deal?" She sticks out her hand.

"Deal," Arizona shakes her hand as she crosses her fingers behind herself.

With that they walk back into Callie's bedroom, shutting the door to get ready to watch their movie. They probably won't watch much of the movie as they usually get distracted. The distracter is usually the one who didn't really _want_ to watch the movie in the first place but hey, that's their relationship. And for now that's how it's going to be. Two people living life in love.

* * *

**Please leave me a Review/Comment about this chapter.**

**--SGAFirenity--**


	6. Is Love Enough?

**Author's Note: **So this is the final chapter. I have to say first thanx to all of your for sticking through this sad fic of mine. Second, I'd like to thank _autumn_65 _and_ coliebearz_ for helping me out. You guys rock. :D

Without further ado, here is the final chapter to "The Truth Behind Arizona's Past". Ironically the title of this chapter was what I was originally going to call this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - IS LOVE ENOUGH?**

Kids, it's not an easy subject. Usually it comes down to a yes or a no, not a maybe. Okay at first, a maybe sounded great to one Calliope Torres because this meant she would be able to be with the one she loves but it's not that simple. She may be able to spend her lifetime with Arizona Robbins but what if her _maybe_ turns into a _never?_ Then what? How does she get past that? Does she live the rest of her life sitting in parks imagining what her life could have been like? Would she be able to survive that?

What it really comes down to....? Is love enough?

Is finding that one "special person" that you love with all your heart really worth sacrificing the one thing you've wanted your entire life? Is it worth wondering if that special person will change their mind about something that they probably decided when they were younger? How does one deal with something like that? How do you choose? Do you stay with the person you love and give up a family or do you leave the person you love to have a family?

Why does it have to be so hard? Why does it have to even be a choice? Usually, it's simple but this time it's not. With George it was simple. True, Callie had, in the back of her mind, somehow known that the only reason she wanted a kid with him was to ensure their marriage lasted but still. He wanted a baby. Why is it that the one person she has fallen head over heels in love with, the most kid-like woman, doesn't want kids of her own? What kind of joke is that?

Right now Callie is thinking about all these questions as she stares into the nursery at all the newborn babies. Some of them are being held by the new mom or dad, some sleeping away or staring at the people around them. It brings a smile to Callie's face but also tears because she may never be that person in there holding her baby. She may never be able to hold Arizona's baby girl or boy. The thought brings tears to her eyes. And sure she may change her mind about kids, but what if she doesn't? Is it really worth the risk?

Without Callie being aware a woman walks up and stands beside Callie, "Is one of them yours?"

At first the question doesn't register and Callie just stares before realizing the woman asked her a question. "Oh, no...I just work here at the hospital and thought I'd come down and look at the newborns." She looks back at the babies hoping the woman would just leave her alone.

But alas, the woman continues talking to her. "Hm.....that's too bad. By the way you're looking at those babies, it sure seems like you're either a mother or want to be one."

Callie slightly smiles and shrugs.

"Ah I see, you must be here because... your boyfriend doesn't want kids?" She notices Callie's breathing hitch slightly. "And so you thought coming here would help. You know I used to know someone in your place right now. She wanted kids, boy did she want kids but the person she was with didn't." The woman looks into the nursery as Callie looks back at her.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" She asks curious to know what happened in this story.

"The woman did as you did. She chose love over a family of her own. Now at first, it was great, she loved her life and she thought she made the right decision. That is.....until one day everything changed. She started to see children everywhere, and she was reminded of what she loved about kids. She began to wonder what it would have been like to have kids. That's when things changed. Her husband didn't want kids and nothing was going to change that. He had his life and he didn't want things to change but she did. She wanted a family. And of course he kept saying, _we're a family_ _what more could you want. _It wasn't enough though." She sighs as if it is her memory.

"Her husband began to lose her. He hadn't realized just how much she wanted a child until the issue began creating distance in their relationship. He began to realize he was wrong for making her choose between him and children. After some time he did change his mind, he swayed her way and they had a child." She turns back to Callie. "What I'm trying to say here is, don't give up something because you think it's the right thing to do. Give it up because it's what _you_ want to do. If you don't want to give it up, don't let someone or something stand in your way because you might miss out on something pretty incredible."

"Mom, there you are." Another woman comes up to the woman standing next to Callie. "I thought you said you were going to come in and meet your grandson?"

"I am, I'll be right there okay sweetheart?"

"Okay," the younger woman walks back over to the entrance to the nursery.

Callie looks at her curiously wondering if the story was even true or not.

The woman interprets the look on Callie's face, "You'll never know whether the story was true or not. The question is: How will you use what you learned from it? Now, I better get in there before my daughter comes back out here looking for me." She smiles once more before heading to the entrance.

Callie looks from the nursery and into her pocket as she fiddles with what has felt like a ton of weight all day. Wondering if now is really the best time for it or is she doing this all wrong. Is she going to end up regretting her life with Arizona? This little black velvet box could change everything. The question is.... is it worth it? Is love enough to survive anything?

It's very rare but sometimes these days occur when Callie works and Arizona doesn't. So usually for Callie, coming home on one of these days was always interesting because usually she was met with either some kind of take-out or Mac-and-Cheese for food. However, it was usually Chinese because Arizona seems to have an infinite for it.

This time however was very different from the usual because _this day_......could be _the last_. Callie doesn't want it to be the end but what's to come could very well mean the end of them.

"Hey, you're home." Arizona looks up from her computer on the couch all cheery. "So I was thinking with all the drama and such that we've been dealing with for the last few days I thought maybe we could go on a trip or something. A vacation to clear our heads of recent events, what do you think?" Her face lit up with a dimple grin looking for any indication that Callie thinks it's a great idea too. That is until she sees the look on Callie's face as she sits down on the table in front of her. "What's wrong? Did something happen at work?"

Ever since Callie sat down she has been looking down at her feet not wanting to show the emotion she is feeling right now. Emotion, that she knows Arizona would be able to spot in a second. "I don't think I can do this?"

"What, going on vacation?" She looks her confused. "I mean we don't have to go on vacation, it was just an idea."

Callie finally looks up at Arizona, emotion clearly evident in her facial features. If that didn't give it away, the tears forming in her eyes did, "No, that's not what I'm talking about."

"Calliope, what's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath not wanting to say what has been eating her since she left the hospital, "I love you." Her voice breaks, "everything about you but I don't think a maybe is enough."

Then realization hits Arizona. She knows what this is about. It's not about her idea for a vacation; it's about having a baby. Her smile fades as she lets go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I want it to be enough because I love you with all my heart but I can't change what I want and I can't ask you to change for me." A tear falls down her cheek.

"I can't be the one who stops you from having a baby." Tears begin to fill in Arizona's eyes. "I love you too much to hope for that."

"I want to be with you Arizona but I can't...." her voice breaks as another tear falls.

Arizona places a hand on Callie's, "I can't let you sacrifice you're dream for me." She looks into Callie's pleading eyes seeing what she doesn't like seeing in her Calliope. "Come here," she pats the spot next to her knowing this is the end.

Callie doesn't think twice before moving from the table to the couch. Before she is even aware Arizona cups her face with her two hands and presses her lips to hers. She can feel all the love they have shared rushing through her. Without thinking her hand reaches up to Arizona's cheek pulling her for more not wanting to let go of her just yet.

Pulling apart, they rest their foreheads against each other. Callie speaks first, "What are we going to do?" Asking this question was the hardest thing for her because the inevitable was coming.

"Well, I'm going to get my stuff together," Arizona says with emotion knowing that this was the end. They were over, and it's all her fault. If she hadn't had this stupid fear that her next child would get sick again, she wouldn't be in this situation. They wouldn't be breaking up, they would be figuring out when to have a baby.

Callie pulls her forehead away and wraps her arms around Arizona not wanting to let go. She knew that once she did, this would be the end of them. End of the stable relationship that has been the talk of the hospital.

Their relationship was now ending over a baby issue that couldn't be resolved.

I guess love wasn't enough for Callie and Arizona.

* * *

**THE END**

Thank You for Reading

I know that was sad...but I have a sequel planned. I actually have two sequels planned. The "Muddy Buddy" inspired sequel is going to be after this next one. So this storyline is going from being a 2 part saga to a 3 part saga.

So watch out for my sequel. I'm hoping to start writing it soon.

--SGAFirenity--


End file.
